The Mother
The Mother is the oldest being in the universe. It boasts inconceivable cosmic power, as well as the ability to create perfect life forms and craft planets. The Mother views all of its creations as its children. Powers and Abilities As the prime being in the universe, the true scope of the Mother's power is both unseen and unknown. It has demonstrated the ability to craft living beings, as evidenced when it created the Demonic race from the heart the first dying star. Though its power is great, the Mother has never participated in combat. History Origin The Mother's origins are unknown. At a timeless point before the beginning of recorded history, the Mother began to create the universe from the swirling mass of blackness in which it had existed prior. The Mother spent countless eons creating stars and other celestial bodies using the immense energy contained within itself. Using its own boundless energy as a catalyst allowed these creations to burn for countless billions of years themselves before once more becoming a part of the void. When the first star began to die, the Mother harnessed the incredible power of its demise to craft the first wave of Demons to assist it in creating a universe. These demons were diverse in their form and specialties, and were bound tightly to the Mother's will. They dutifully set about crafting planets and basic life forms to inhabit these planets using grants of the Mother's power while the Mother created more demons from stars as they perished. However, as the first demons depeleted the power that the Mother had given them, its hold over them weakened. These first demons would later come to be known as the Elder Demons. The Elder Demons revelled in their newfound freedom and sowed the seeds of rebellion in their fellows. Unaware, the Mother continued creating more demons. The uncountable legions of demons pooled their grants of power together in secret. They waited for the Mother to begin creating another wave of demons from the heart of a star, then struck, using the energy of the void and the light energy of the Mother itself to craft a golden prison of pure flame to contain the being. As the cage had its origin in its own brand of magic, the Mother was powerless to escape. From the chaos of the dying star, Drak-Narash was born to be the Mother's guardian. Imprisonment The Mother remained imprisoned for an uncountable number of years, during which the demons rampaged freely, some deconstructing the many stars which the Mother had created in an effort to increase their own power, some retiring to planets of their own creation to live in peaceful solitude. During this time, the Mother began to machinate its escape by bombarding its prison with intense magical energies. A relatively young demon, Ael-Baran, was stricken by the mournful keening that was a biproduct of the Mother's constant bombardment of its prison. Ael-Baran engaged Drak-Narash in single combat, defeating the massive guardian by a narrow margin. With its guardian destroyed, the Mother was able to dismantle its prison with ease. It reoriginated Ael-Baran, naming him Ael, and changed his form into an imitation of its own. Finally, the Mother crafted a mammoth sword, Sorrowsong, from the shattered remains of Drak-Narash, charging the newly-christened Ael with protecting it while it spun a punishment for its disobedient children. The Demon World The Mother spent the next six hundred thousand years carefully weaving magical shroud over the universe. Imbuing it with a large portion of its power, the Mother cast it out, drawing all of demonkind, barring Ael, into the endless empty voidspace beneath the reality of her universe, eternally separating the demons from their original home. With much of her power expended, the Mother went into a deep slumber, entrusting the upkeep of the universe to Ael and resolving to allow the trillions of planets to evolve in their own right.